The MBRS RISE program at the University of Texas at Brownsville will provide educational enrichment, research training and experiential opportunities for predominately Hispanic (93%) undergraduate students in preparation for entrance into Ph.D. programs in biomedical sciences. The MBRS-RISE Program at the University of Texas at Brownsville and Texas Southmost College (UTB/TSC) will continue to support the goals of Healthy People 2010 through planned research strategies and collaboration with the UT System Health Science Centers that specifically address the unique health disparities of this border region. The goals for this MBRS-RISE program are to increase the number of UTB/TSC students applying to and enrolling in Ph.D. programs in the biomedical sciences, to strengthen biomedical research capacity, and to strengthen institutional research infrastructure in biomedical sciences. Key objectives of this project are designed to enhance student awareness of careers in biomedical research;increase the number of students engaged in biomedical research training;strengthen student preparation for rigor of scientific disciplines;strengthen student preparation for admission to Ph.D. programs;promote collaborations with biomedical scientists from research-intensive institutions;provide UTB faculty with skills to effectively mentor students and promote students into biomedical and/or behavioral science research fields;schedule a program of biomedical research seminars;provide an annual research symposium;and facilitate institutional collaborations with research-intensive institutions. It is anticipated that 18 students will participate in the MBRS-RISE program in year 01, with 16 students in each of years 02-04. It is planned that 50% of MBRS-RISE Scholars will graduate from the program and enter directly into Ph.D. programs in biomedical science. Students will have the opportunity to experience off-campus summer research experiences at research-intensive institutions after completion of their junior year. Under the direction of MBRS-RISE faculty mentors, students will participate in a rigorous program of educational training with hands-on research laboratory experience. Students and faculty mentors will attend and present at professional conferences and seminars that will provide crucial opportunities for exposure to biomedical science research and institutional collaboration. The expanded emphasis on research at UTB/TSC has so influenced the local community that citizens approved the construction of a Science and Technology Learning Center as part of a local bond election. The program will be evaluated annually by an external program consultant, and findings will be presented to the MBRS RISE Program Advisory Committee and MBRS-RISE administration. The MBRS-RISE program at UTB provides educational enrichment, research training, and experiential opportunities for undergraduate students in preparation for entrance into Ph.D. programs in biomedical sciences.